Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic
Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic (二要素の滅悪魔法, Niyōso no Metsuaku Mahō), also recognized as Dual Element Devil Mode (モード二要素悪, Mōdo Niyōsoaku) for Legacy and Natural Generation Devil Slayers, is a Subspecies Magic (亜種魔法, Ashumahō) of Devil Slayer Magic; or rather, it is a subsection category of the Natural Generation Devil Slayers. Summary In the similar respects to Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic and Dual Element God Slayer Magic, there are only a few Devil Slayers have obtained the ability to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their own destructive capabilities. Unlike the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, it's unknown how the dual-element hybrid of Devil Slayers are brought about. However, it's theorized that a Devil Slayer can inherit the tattoo bearing another element. This causes the magic from the tattoo and one's own Magic Origin to interact in a unique way. The tattoo starts to spread out, covering every inch of the bearer's body before being assimilated into the person. When this happens, the elements are kept within two separate spaces — never intermingling with one another unless it's by the slayer's volition. Supposedly, this makes the user in question more powerful than the other two generations. The method to confirm this theory is considered to be dangerous because of the magic's properties, thus left untested. Later on, a group of reckless Devil Slayers decided to try another theory after witnessing the events of the Grand Magic Games. By absorbing the other slayer's element and properly balancing the ratios of the two elements in their bodies, they were able to achieve a feat that was thought to only belong to Dragon Slayers, with their powers increasing immensely. Thus, the group dubbed the method as a mode change, giving it the name Dual Element Devil Mode (モード二要素悪, Mōdo Niyōsoaku). However, because of the strain of using two elements at the same time, there came extreme exhaustion upon initial use. Only through arduous training can one possibly master the two elements bestowed upon them. Sometime after, another group of Devil Slayers tried the combination of the tattoo and their natural learning of the magic. Though it succeeded in the end, the two permanently fusing with the body, there was a violent outcome that no one expected. The element from the body and the element from the tattoo were in disarray, not properly syncing with one another. This caused them to repel each other, making the dual-element techniques much weaker as a result. It also caused slight damage to the bearer every time the transferred element is used, especially when exerted from certain parts of the body. The method gained the moniker of Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic (二要素の滅悪魔法, Niyōso no Metsuaku Mahō), as it gave way to the genesis of many Dual-Element Devil Slayers. Thus, although the theory was partially right, this method is one that's advised against. However, there have been exceptions to this rule, as some have been able to withstand, and eventually overcome, the damage caused from the usage of the transferred element. Although, the transferred element is still weaker because it wasn't naturally learned. It's also noted that because of the overwhelming strain caused by the transfer, a Legacy Generation Devil Slayer can't legally learn this mode. This is because they haven't learned the magic naturally. Instead, they inherited it from another source. The attack of a Natural Devil Slayer is much greater than a Legacy. Should the Legacy attempt to consume it in any manner, they will receive severe amounts of damage as a result due to the vast difference in power. Thus, this mode is restricted to the Natural Generation only. Through these two methods, Devil Slayers are finally on an equal playing field as Dragon Slayers. However, because the second method of obtaining this mode is highly damaging and possibly life-threatening, having major drawbacks that can only be grown out of, albeit to an extent, through arduous training, it's naturally weaker than the Dual Element Devil Mode if obtained regularly by a Natural Generation Devil Slayer Magic. However, the Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic is as powerful as a high-tier single-element Devil Slayer Magic. In addition, it has been stated—and later tested and proven that, like Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic, a user of Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic is unable to consume another element; meaning that two elements is the cap for Devil Slayers. If a Dual Element Devil Slayer attempts to prove this wrong, then it will backfire horribly; as the element will short-circuit within their magical origin, landing them in hospital for a few months; or it can possibly kill them. This is what leaves the Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic as powerful, but more of a crutch; while regular Devil Slayers can grow. List of Dual-Element Modes List of Dual-Element Devil Slayer Magics Trivia *Like with its sister pages, this was written so that users with two elements would have some justification. *The method of obtaining this mode is based on the author's theories on the magic itself. *This article was approved by Per. Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery